


Comme un frère aime sa sœur

by malurette



Category: Angelot du Lac (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, One Shot, may or my not be incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ythier n'aime plus Coline désormais comme un frère aime sa sœur mais comme Tristan aime Yseult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un frère aime sa sœur

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Comme un frère aime sa sœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angelot du Lac  
>  **Couple :** Ythier et Coline  
>  **Genre :** drama/amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Yvan Pommaux, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations  
>  **Avertissement :** je ne sais pas moi-même si c’est de l’inceste ou pas - je vais supposer que non mais quand même je me demande !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Ythier et Coline sont des orphelins, parmi une petite bande plus grande. D’aussi loin qu’ils se souviennent ils ont toujours été ensemble. Frère et sœur de naissance, ou amis d’enfance, voisins proches ? Ils ne savent même plus. 

Ils se ressemblent avec les mêmes cheveux sombres ; c’est quelque chose de répandu, et un visage anguleux, qui est peut-être dû à la misère seulement. Ils ont fini par oublier leurs parents mais savent qu’ils ont grandi main dans la main.  
Ils ont trouvé d’autres camarades au fil du chemin mais eux deux restent la tête du groupe. Ils font un peu figures paternelle et maternelle pour les autres, et ce avant même de recueillir Angelot. Amis ou fratrie, tous ensemble se serrent les coudes, et eux, eux deux, partagent des liens plus serrés encore. 

Il y a des mariages au village, auxquels ils assistent parfois. Les gens qui ont du bien peuvent faire ça à l’église en payant le curé. Eux y vont parce que la foule ça tient chaud et ces gens plus aisés peuvent laisser quelques pièces. Parfois aussi quand les temps sont vraiment durs, les pièces ils peuvent les prendre sans qu’on les leur donne directement… mais mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser, ça leur donne bien mauvaise conscience.  
À ces occasions le curé explique que l’homme quittera son père et sa mère pour s’attacher à son épouse. Oui mais d’eux, père et mère les ont quitté depuis longtemps déjà et ils sont attachés l’un à l’autre. C’est un foyer étrange que le leur, mais ils vivent des temps étranges de toute façon, avec la guerre, la famine, les épidémies.  
Il a fallu que des forces extérieures les séparent pour mesurer à quel point. 

Il y a quelque chose dans leur affection qui n’était pas avouable jusqu’ici. Obscurément quelque chose leur dit que ça n’est pas bien. Que ça n’est pas juste envers le reste de la famille. Qu’ils devraient voir ailleurs. Mais avoir manqué de se perdre leur montre qu’ils se sauraient être séparés. Tant pis. C’est ensemble qu’ils resteront. Angelot est comme leur enfant est encore trop petit pour les quitter, même si ça viendra un jour quand il saura vraiment voler de ses propres ailes.  
Margot les laisse pour unir sa route à celle d’un étranger : c’est ainsi et son bonheur compense la tristesse de se quitter. Ils pleurent amèrement la disparition de Girard.  
Mais ils en reviennent toujours l’un à l’autre. Ils ne peuvent plus nier leur attachement : comme Tristan et Yseult, ils ignorent quel sort leur a été jeté pour qu’ils s’aiment si fort, non plus comme un frère et une sœur mais comme deux fiancés, deux amants, deux époux. 

Si à cause des boniments du curé et des moines ils certains d’aller en Enfer de toute façon pour les larcins commis par ailleurs, ils ont de toute façon déjà vécu un Enfer sur cette Terre, alors autant qu’ils s’offrent en prime la petite tranche de Paradis pour que ça vaille la peine.


End file.
